Lake Acuity
|region=Sinnoh |generation= }} Lake Acuity (Japanese: エイチこ Eichi Lake) is a location in the region of Sinnoh. It is the home to the Legendary Pokémon . During the events of , Jupiter of Team Galactic captures the Legendary Pokémon living in the lake, easily defeating who had tried to defend it. After Cyrus has been defeated at the Spear Pillar /Distortion World , Uxie returns to the Acuity Cavern in the middle of the lake and can be there. In , accessing Lake Acuity and its lakefront requires using , which cannot be used outside of battle before earning the from Candice at the Snowpoint Gym. Items )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} Pokémon Acuity Cavern Layout In the anime The Lake Acuity was first featured in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, when it was mentioned by and Zoey as the location where one of the lake guardians is known to live. and were going to the Lake Acuity in Frozen on Their Tracks!, but due to Team Galactic's actions, the train was stopped at a fixed signal until the end of the episode. The lake was the main setting of a Full Battle between Ash and Paul, which took place from Pedal to the Mettle! to Evolving Strategies!. The battle was refereed by Olivier, who was called by Reggie to preside over the match. Despite his efforts and the Evolution of his into , Ash ended up losing to his rival. After the battle, Ash and his friends stayed at Lake Acuity's Pokémon Center so that Nurse Joy could take care of . In Uncrushing Defeat!, a silhouette of appeared at the lake and showed itself to , who was trying to find to help Ash's Monferno. In The Needs of the Three!, it was explained that Lake Acuity, and indeed all three of Sinnoh's lakes, are the entrances to another world where the reside, although they do not actually live in the lakes themselves. During the Team Galactic finale, Professor Carolina was stationed here, helping Professor Rowan with trying to keep Uxie safe. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga When she was little, once came here with her father but went missing for a while. She couldn't remember the incident until her father told her about the event. After , and Platinum decide to split up in order to stop Team Galactic, Platinum heads towards Lake Acuity. She meets Maylene and Candice who accompany her to the lake. The three are not able to prevent Team Galactic from capturing Uxie in Tackling Tangrowth. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Jupiter went to Lake Acuity to capture . She battled her rival, Mitsumi, and lost. Trivia * At each of Sinnoh's lakes, a TM can be found containing a powerful move of a different type. Lake Acuity's TM is the . * Lake Acuity is the only lake in Sinnoh where Team Galactic isn't fought. Instead, fights Jupiter, losing and vowing to become stronger. * When Lake Acuity was first mentioned in the anime, it was shown to be covered in snow. However, in all subsequent appearances there was no snow present. Name origin Acuity means "sharpness of wit". This is fitting, as is the Knowledge Pokémon. Eichi is from 英知 eichi, "wisdom" or "intellect". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=睿智湖 英知湖 |zh_cmn=睿智湖 英知湖 |fi=Acuity-järvi |fr=Lac Savoir |de=See der Stärke |it=Lago Arguzia |ko=예지호수 |pl=Jezioro Ostrości |es=Lago Agudeza |pt=Lago Perspicácia |vi=Hồ Thông Thái }} Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Lakes de:See der Stärke es:Lago Agudeza fr:Lac Savoir it:Lago Arguzia ja:エイチこ zh:睿智湖